


She

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Twist of Fate [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 6: Giro del Destino, Drabble 6: Twist of Fate, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Yes, gentlemen. Your baby is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856488) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my beautiful friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

—Are you all right, Jack? —asked the Doctor.

—I feel as if my guts were ripping but don’t tell Ianto.

The Doctor glanced at him and then looked up at the monitor. Ianto entered the room.

—Sorry. I wanted to finish the classification and didn’t check the time.

Jack laughed lightly.

—This is my man, Doctor. Responsibility in person.

—Shut up, Jack. Are you all right?

—Well... The girl looks perfect. Jack’s kidneys, not so much. The creature is housed behind the intestines and is pushing... well, is pressing quite a lot. This has to hurt you, Jack.

But Jack had stopped listening.

—Did you say... "the girl"? —Jack asked, excited.

Ianto grabbed Jack’s hand tightly and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles. The Doctor smiled.

—Yes, gentlemen. Your baby is a girl.

—A girl, Jack —Ianto said with a lump in the throat.

Jack had tears in his eyes. He looked at the monitor though nothing was visible there.

—I had not thought it could be a boy or a girl... The other... the other... time... I just knew I was carrying a monster that I didn’t want to be there. But now I had not dared to even think about it. It was just “the baby”... But suddenly, everything is more real.

Ianto kissed Jack’s cheek and the Doctor stroked his head fondly. But then fear gripped Jack again and this time much more strongly. He couldn’t lose his child. He couldn’t bear it.


End file.
